warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
RiverClan (FS)
RiverClan is a group of forest (wild) cats that live in a different timeline from the main series. They reside in an often damp, pine and oak forest, with long tufts of undergrowth surrounding the borders, and lakes, ponds and streams surrounding their camp and clearing. Personality Traits RiverClan in this timeline are often determined, questioning, fierce, loyal cats that are laid back, competitive, but not exactly swift runners, like WindClan, but are protective of their borders and wary of their surroundings. They are often great at catching fish and most of the cats in this clan will like fish. They love swimming and can use it to an advantage on their enemies. Territory In Mixed Forest Territories They live (reside) in what twolegs would call them; 'Redwood Forest.' The territory includes many lakes and streams, but the main stream that twolegs call is 'Frost Heart Lake.' They have two thunderpaths; Redwood Road and Skyhigh Road. They often use the streams surrounded by their clearing for drinking. There are some large oak trees coated there and here in the camp. Landmarks * Camp: It lies in this pine forest, there are sandy patches scattered across camp, but they are small. The entrance is bracken, bird feathers and pinecones. The outskirts are berry bushes. * Shortwood Pines: The Shortwood place, or commonly known to cats as Shortwood Pines in RiverClan is often where twolegs go camping, tour and etc. It is on the far edge of the border near the only twolegplace, Shortwood Twolegplace. * Harmony Hollow: This is a hollow that is often untouched by RiverClan, but is sometimes used as a peaceful training place; since not much cats go there it is peaceful and filled with prey and birds above. * Shortwood Twolegplace: This is the only twolegplace in RiverClan territory, often is avoided; but near Shortwood Pines. * Shinerocks: This is what ThunderClan and RiverClan battle over usually. It is a warming, nice sunning place for warriors to rest on. Battles are held there, and often adders slither around there in Newleaf and occasionally Greenleaf, some prey like mice can hide in the rocks for resting, which make it also a great hunting place in Leafbare. History Prequel Arc In the Whispering Howls Arc Ghostly Figures Long ago, a loner named Stream, lived in a small group with her best friends (Lightning, Night, and Breeze) and she would often be the leader in the group, but after some faults, Night and Breeze fell out and resided in their separated ways, leaving Lightning and Stream clueless. It was then later told to them by two cats where they were living. They were looking for new 'friends' as they all did not trust each-other. Lightning and Stream became mates; leaving them alone only made them closer. After finding out Night and Breeze had a group and working system of multiple cats, they decided to set up their own camps; and the clans came to be. In The Super Edition Arc Briarstar's Grief Coming Soon. In The Fallen Stars Arc Clouds of Ash Coming Soon Dark Promises Coming Soon Fading Trust Coming Soon Sky Darkening Coming Soon ''Undying Memories'' Coming Soon After the Storm Coming Soon Trivia Coming Soon Category:Clan